


Love

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Love, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Love

Arthur, John and you are in a wooden cabin. Somewhere in the wilderness. An hour long ride away from camp. The three of you are a couple science one month now. And you all decided to go a step further. You love them so much, and they love you as much as you love them. There's a huge trust between the three of you. You softly kiss John's scars on his right cheek. He loves it when you or Arthur kiss, or softly run your finger's over them. But you try something new. First you lick softly over them. You can feel how confused John is at first. But he relax again after a few seconds, and he likes it a lot. And then you carefully bite into them. Not verry harsh. You don't want to hurt him. But you didn't hurt him. A surprised moan is what you get as reward.

,,Shit! So good." He sigh.

You smile against his cheek, before you bite again softly into it. Another moan coming from John. Then you hear the sound of kissing. You look up to see Arthur and John kissing passionate with tounge. You can feel how you slowly get wet. Then you bite again into John's scarred cheek. Meanwhile your hand found John's crotch, and start to palm his big member. A loud moan escape his mouth, but it get muffled by their kiss. Arthur and John making out looks so hot to you. Their both hot beautiful man. You wonder how you got so lucky with those two beautiful man. And they wonder how they got so lucky with such a beautiful lady like you. Then they both separate for air. They look at you with a lustful gaze. You bent forward to kiss Arthur with the same passion. Meanwhile your hand dosen't stop palming John's cock. Suddenly Arthur moans in your mouth. John startet to palm Arthur's clothed cock.

Both man are a moaning mess. It makes you damn wet and horny. You want both man so much. As Arthur and you break away for air, you immediately start to suck at the side of Arthur's neck. Making a nice hickey there. Arthur let out a deep Growl. Then you mark John. You gasp in surprise as you feel both man sucking on your neck. Arthur right and John left. You let out a loud moan. Unable to keep massaging John's cock. The pleasure is just to much. Both man smiling at each other, before they mark each other too. Then they look at you again. You start to open Arthur's vest and shirt. Then you get rid of both. Then you open Arthur's tight jeans. After that you let his jeans and underwear ring arround his ankles.

As Arthur takes off his boots and kiks away his trousers and underpants, you open John's shirt. Then you slip it from his shoulders. You immediately start to open his jeans. Then you let them and his underwear ring arround his ankles too. As John gets rid of his boots, underpants and jeans, Arthur turns you arround to him. He start to slowly open your blouse. Then he slip them from your shoulders. You smile at him, and he smiles at you. Then you can feel John behind you. He opens your bra, and remove it. He throw it somewhere on the ground. No one of you cares right now. As Arthur starts suckling at your right nipple, John opens your jeans. You let out a moan. It feels so good. You can feel the press of Arthur's hard-on against the front of your thigh. John's press against the back of your thigh.

Arthur switch to your other nipple, while John start to carefully nibble on your earlobe. You let out another moan. Your so damn wet now.

,,C'mon I want you both." You gasp.

Both man smiling at each other.

,,Of course angel." Arthur whispers.

Both man break away from you. You remove the rest from your clothing. Then you join Arthur and John on the bed. Both man are making out again, and massaging each other's cock's. It looks so hot. You lay down onto Arthur. He immideatly start to prepare your ass. You want to take both at the same time. As one of Arthur's fingers slip into your behind, you moan in pain and Lust. It feels so weird and foreign. Meanwhile John fingers and lick your pretty wet cunt. You let out two loud moans. 

,,Damn you tast so fucking good and sweet." John gasp, before he dive his tounge into your wet pussy again. 

A jolt went trough your body. The pleasure is just to much. And then Arthur add another finger in your behind. You let out a loud groan from pain and pleasure. And slowly you loose patience. You want them both so much. John meanwhile had two fingers in your pussy and lick at your clit. You can feel that you near your orgasm really fast. And then both man pull their fingers out. John slick his dick with your wetness, and Arthur do he same.

,,What do you wanna do." Arthur ask.

,,I want John in my behind. And you in my cunt Arthur." You gasp.

,,Of course angel."

You sit down on Arthur's thick cock. A loud moan left your mouth, and Arthur left a deep grunt as you bottomed out. And then you lay down on his body. A few seconds after, you feel the press of John's slightly smaller but slightly longer dick at your other hole. He carefully press in. You bite your lip. The feeling is so foreign, it hurts but it's so freaking good at the same time. And then after a short time and with a long low groan John bottomed out. He's laying on top of you, panting in your ear. You don't mind his weight on you. And Arthur dosen't seem to bother that you both squish him.

,,You alright Angel?" John ask.

,,Yeah. I'm fine. I'm so full, but it's so fucking good!" You moan.

,,You alright Arthur?"

,,Yeah. I'm fine. You both aren't that heavy." Arthur gasp honest.

,,Fuck me. Both of you." You whisper after a few moments.

And both start to move. At first they weren't on sync, but after a while both thrust at the same time and with the same strength info you. You just lay on top of Arthur, and let them fuck you. It feels so fucking good. You have the feeling you're in heaven. Both man are too fucking good at this. This goes on for half an hour. Then both man speed up.

,,NGH, I'm close." John moans.

,,Me too." Arthur answers.

,,Cum for me. Both of you. My pretty boys." You gasp.

And that's it. John cums loud moaning into you, and Arthur follows a few seconds later with a deep grunt. While Arthur stoped his movements, John still fucks you slow. But that's enough, and a heavy orgasm floated over you. You let out a loud moan. It was so intense, that you have the feeling of blacking out soon. You have to close your eyes for a moment. Meanwhile John stoped moving too.

,,You alright Y/N?" John asks worried.

,,Yeah I'm fine. Just never had such an intense orgasm." You pant.

You lay there like that for a while, before John słowy gets up to get stuff to clean you three. After you three cleaned up, you fall asleep tidly cuddling together. You in the middle Arthur behind and John in front. You feel so save and loved in their arms and presens. It's amazing. You never want to loose them. Never!


End file.
